


Gravely Point

by skripka



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Tony had a big mouth, but he was a guy, and knew when to shut up.Mostly.





	Gravely Point

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Gravely Point is a little park to the north and west of National Airport (also vaguely across the Potomac from the Navy Yard). You can stand there and watch the planes land. Unbetaed.  


* * *

As former crime scenes went, Gravely Point was one of the nicest. Tony liked the bone-deep thrum of the landing planes. The sound surrounded him, engulfed the air, made it throb against his body--it was surprisingly erotic. There were happy and excited people, locals mostly, blissfully unaware of the body found on the bank of the river less than thirty-two hours ago. Tony had a brief flash of himself screaming at them, asking if they had any clue whatsoever.

He wasn't here for that. He was here to find Gibbs. Gibbs, who unerringly returned to crime scenes immediately after solving them, as if to say goodbye. It made some things easier, Tony guessed. They all had their foibles.

Gibbs was standing, facing the approaching airplane. Tony walked up, hands shoved in his jacket against the chill air. Tony's hair blew in all directions; Gibbs', of course, stayed still. Tony stood quietly beside the expressionless man.

"Hey, Boss," he piped up when it was possible to hear again. Gibbs grunted. Tony figured he had about four and a half minutes before the next plane landed. "Nice day."

That got another grunt out of Gibbs, and Tony cheered inwardly. Some deaths were harder to take than others, and Gibbs hated seeing dead Marines. Especially when the death was so pointless. After a case like this, any communication was to be prized.

The two of them stood in silence. Tony would never let Kate know about this habit of Gibbs'. She'd have come out here and tried talking. Tony had a big mouth, but he was a guy, and knew when to shut up.

Mostly.

"Wanna grab a beer or something?" In Tony's defense, it was getting fucking cold. Gibbs just turned with an eloquent look that was nearly drowned out by the next airplane's approach. Tony just grinned. Gibbs' " _Eat shit and die_ " look was one of his favorites.

Of course, if Tony were being honest, Gibbs had a lot of good looks. He didn't often find men attractive, but Gibbs was definitely his type. He frowned for a moment, considering when that had happened. He had never gone for older men or women before working at NCIS.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned back towards the DC skyline. Tony realized he was still grinning and stopped, tried for serious. "Beer, boss. Seriously. We're damned close to Alexandria, and it has better bars than Arlington."

"But what if I had a bar in Arlington I liked better?" Tony relaxed a bit. Gibbs was talking now. They were getting somewhere.

"Well," Tony pretended to consider. "I might be willing to be convinced, but Alexandria's got Hard Times. You know you like their Chili Mac, even if it is made with spaghetti."

Gibbs didn't say it so much as frown it. The " _You didn't plan anything stupid to cheer me up, did you? Because, so help me, if we go there and Abby and Kate and McGee, Ducky and whatever-the-hell-Ducky's-assisstant's-name-is are there trying to be cheerful, I'm going to kick your ass over the fucking Potomac_ " look was pretty hot, too.

Tony was just as glad he hadn't actually invited anyone, although he had considered calling Abby, especially since she lived right there in Alexandria. The river looked cold, and he wasn't sure Gibbs could kick him all the way over. Or if he could, he'd short it just to get Tony wet. And not the fun kind, either. "Just you and me. And beer and chili. And whatever game is on over the bar."

It took another few minutes and another airplane before Gibbs nodded. "Who's driving?" Tony glanced at the security guard driving down the path and winced. 

"We probably both should, Boss. I think unattended vehicles are blown up." He grinned at Gibbs. "I keep telling you we need official NCIS sedans." That got a genuine, if short, laugh out of Gibbs. Tony smiled. 

They walked to their cars in silence except for the roar of yet another jet landing. Tony was going to have to remember to come back here later, perhaps with a date. Or possibly he could convince Gibbs to come back. Maybe they could try at night. That'd be cool.


End file.
